Educate Me
by Daisy234
Summary: Professor Standish gives John a lesson on one of his favorite topics. Please review and tell me what you think! :


The slight snuffling snore coming from the man next to her didn't bother Claire in the least. In fact, it made her smile. There they lay, like an old married couple. Their relationship over the past eight years had been nothing short of a challenge. It had taken her at least three years in the beginning to turn Bender into someone who believed in the one guy, one girl thing. Yet things couldn't have been better now. In the dim light of their bedside lamps, she peeked at him over the top of her glasses. His own reading glasses teetered on the edge of his nose and his car magazine lay fanned across his bare chest.

Claire and John were disgustingly domesticated.

She cherished moments like these. Where John was just John, he didn't put on that bad ass persona he always did in front of people. He was vulnerable. She loved seeing him like this. Claire craved it. Even if theirs wasn't the traditional version of normal with a marriage certificate, two-point-three kids and a minivan, she'd take it. They were happy in their own odd way. Who would've ever thought a criminal and a princess held the keys to mutual bliss.

Not that they didn't fight. Far from it. They fought spectacularly, neither willing to lose an inch of ground. But, when the dust settled, they invariably came to their senses and patched things together at a lightning pace.

Mostly because they excelled at making up. They adored making up.

Lifting a leg, Claire rolled over and draped it across his thighs. John didn't budge. The man claimed to be a light sleeper. He wasn't. Just don't try telling him that.

Holding her place in her magazine with a finger, Claire used her free hand to blaze a path along his exposed belly. His fuzzy belly suited him. His long hair running through her fingers pleased her. Just like his new reading glasses which he absolutely despised, it got her hot, and he knew that which was the only reason he kept wearing them .

Like right now. As she ran a fingertip around the rim of his belly button, she felt his body quiver. Dipping her thumb below the waistband of his boxers, she ran it back and forth until he shifted. Touchdown.

Pulling in a deep breath, John stretched his arms above his head and exhaled. His magazine fell to the floor but he didn't notice.

"Claire?" John's eyes opened and he attempted to focus as he looked over at his companion.

"Were you asleep?" Claire preferred to give him bad news when he first rolled out of bed. If you got him at the right moment, you could pull the wool over John's eyes faster than any two-bit con.

"My fucking eyes were closed." He muttered in a thick, annoyed tone. "No shit I was asleep."

Claire decided not to get mad over his little outburst, she was too hot.

"I didn't even notice baby." She pushed his glasses up his nose and kissed the very tip. "I'm glad you're awake though."

He smirked as his annoyance level lowered. Why'd she have to be so fucking adorable?

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her bare back. Sometimes she wore gowns to bed. Frothy, barely there creations she'd bought just for the privilege of having them pealed from her body. Sometimes she wore his old shirts. Her favorite nights she wore nothing at all and neither did he. Those nights were the best. "What are you reading?"

"This?" Should she tell him this was the reason he was now awake? "Just a magazine article."

John cleared his throat. The smoking always made him phlegmy upon waking. He'd cut back considerably just to please her but he'd never be able to quit. "About what?"

"Orgasms." No sense in beating around the bush. Claire giggled at her own pun.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Her giggles turned into full-blown laughs as he tickled her side and lower back. "Joohn! Stop!"

"Then tell me, Cherry what you find so amusing about orgasms."

She fully intended to. "Are you sure? It won't be too touch-feely for you?"

He snorted. "Babe, that's what leads to orgasms. Being touchy-feely." He demonstrated by sliding his hand beneath the edge of her gown. "At least that's how it goes in my humble experience."

Claire groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let's not get into 'experience' okay. Do you want to hear about this or not? It's really fascinating."

"Fine, fine. Tell me more about my orgasms."

"Great way to show enthusiasm."

"My enthusiasm was trying to get in your panties just now."

"I'm not wearing any panties." She stuck her tongue out then laughed at his strained expression.

"Aw Fuck Claire, don't tell me that if you– "

"It has been scientifically shown…"

"If science had been that interesting in school…"

"It has been scientifically shown, in clinical studies, sex is a big health benefit."

"Oooh, sounds like fun. I'm a health benefit." He turned to his side and propped his head on his hand. "Tell me more Professor Standish. Educate me."

Claire adjusted her own glasses before continuing to read. "It can ease chronic pain, boost your immunity, help with your prostate and reduces my risk of breast cancer.

"It's good to know a little arousal goes a long way." Claire glanced up from her reading. "I've always said you're better than a tough workout."

"Much better. Just consider me your very personal trainer."

A quiet settled over them as they looked into one another's eyes. His dark and hers lusty.

"And," Claire added just for good measure, "a nice steady diet of fabulous sex keeps your skin clear and healthy looking. You sort of glow."

John cupped her face with his hand. "So I'm the one responsible for that sexy, glowing complexion your friends wont shut up about."

Claire snorted and slapped his chest. "You wish." She stroked the hair that fell in his eyes. "That would explain your sallow complexion for those three months we were taking a "break."

"Sallow? I looked sallow? That's a damn big word professor. Do you know any more?"

Claire lusted after playful John. Lucky for her he loved to play often. Tossing the magazine over her shoulder and to the carpet, she threw out a word. "Succulent."

"Sounds delicious." His hand circled to her back. "But it isn't fair using words that describe your sexy self. Tell me more."

"Clandestine."

"That's quite appropriate not to mention big. Know anything," he rolled her onto her back, nestling himself between her legs, "bigger?"

"Anthropomorph."

"So sexy AND smart. I have no fucking idea what that word means." John's eyebrows waggled making her laugh. Tiny kisses from the dip of her neckline and up the side of her neck brought his lips to her ear. "And you wonder why I always pick you to be my partner on Trivial Pursuit night."

Claire laughed. "It's so you can cop feels and look down my shirt all night."

"Right again! Now give me another and make it impressive."

"Onomatopoeia." Claire made sure to whisper as she pushed her breasts against him. She felt the stirrings of John's need brush against her naked thigh. To be truthful she was getting a little turned on herself.

"Come on princess, help a guy out." His hips screwed against her as he lifted the hem of her nightgown to her waist. "Show me what you've got."

She'd saved the best for last.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism."

With a moan and muttering something that couldn;t be understood, John attacked her mouth with hot-blooded zeal.

It wasn't until later, as they lay naked, in each other's arms, Claire realized they'd forgotten to remove their glasses.


End file.
